


You keep on falling, baby, figure it out

by stxrgxzer



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, Bad Decisions, Cheating, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Adam, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Unrequited Love, Weddings, wedding objections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: Adam had forgotten all about the hollow and the events of the game. He’d moved on, hell he’d even gone to college. But when he gets a wedding invite from one of his ex-teammates, he’s sent spiraling back into feelings he thought he’d gotten rid of a long time ago. Not to mention the bride is cheating with his plus-one.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Kai/Vanessa (The Hollow), Mira/Skeet (The Hollow)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	You keep on falling, baby, figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd and it's been proof read maybe three times. It's not perfect, however it's based off the song Falling by Chase Atlantic. Adam's a little bitch about his feelings, because he's always so level-headed I feel like he doesn't know exactly how to not bottle up his issues. Enjoy!!

Fifty degrees was cold in New York for May 17th, Adam had on two layers as he walked down the busy New York streets. He was only running marginally late for work, all things considered. He’d tried, and failed, to hail a taxi for at least ten minutes and then he’d spent the last thirty on a bus, waiting through all the stops that weren’t his. Only to realize that his stop was at least fifteen minutes from his engineering firm. He groaned loudly as he noticed the huge line pouring out from the front of the building, the line buzzed like angry hornets, it was always like this. After the CEO had announced that all projects would be stopped, no matter how far along they were, due to the finance problems happening inside the firm the customers had all come back asking for full refunds.

Adam pushed his way through the line and into the spacious lobby, already regretting not calling in sick. He maneuvered through throngs of people and hopped on an elevator filled with other people working in the building. While he waited for his floor to arrive he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the messages. He had a few from Mira and some more from Reeve. They had stayed close after everything that had happened in The Hollow. Mira was a designer, interior designer, she had picked that certain path after helping her dads choose furniture for her dorm in college. Adam had laughed it off at the time, but she’d graduated with a degree so he swore off laughing at anything she said she’d do again. Reeve, on the other hand, had gone to school to get into developing his own games.

Adam decided on something that would help him get a decent job. He’d always been level-headed and a natural leader, so landing the Resident Engineer position at Big City Engineers was a huge deal, especially straight out of college. However the current financial crisis inside the company was taking a toll on Adam, not counting the pay cut, he was having to field most of the angry customers. A few of them were even upset enough to throw drinks in his face, which made him want to fist fight a wall.

He plopped himself down in his office and opened his computer, hearing a ding from his phone he pulled it out. It was currently sporting a text from Mira. He opened it and his eyes widened at the words glaring at him from the screen.

M: ‘Skeet and I made it official!’

Adam jumped at the chance to have this discussion, he’d known that over the past four years Mira and Skeet had gotten closer but he’d never imagined they’d be in a relationship.

A: ‘seriously, mira? you didn’t bother to tell me before now?’

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and began his work day.

— — —

Adam trudged up to his mailbox on the outside of his apartment entrance. He placed his backpack on the ground that he carried with him everyday and dug around for his key. When he found them he pulled them out, unlocking the flap so he could grab his mail. He unlocked his door and entered, throwing the mail in the little bowl he’d gotten as a present from Mira at some point or another. Most of the furniture in his apartment was from Mira, she would say that something didn’t fit a current trend and give it to Adam. His apartment was almost like living in the world of hand-me-downs. He placed his backpack on a hook he’d installed just for it and made a beeline for the fridge.

After he’d gotten a drink and gotten settled he snatched up the mail. Hoping that there was more than just bills waiting for him. He threw himself down on the stiff cushions that decorated his sofa and flipped through the letters and bills that mostly said ‘past due’, he had issues paying bills on time, it wasn’t that he was poor.

One letter caught his eye, it was addressed to Mr. Adam Rivera. The font was swirly and golden and Adam didn’t recognize the handwriting or the return address. He stared at it for a while like it was going to open itself and finally decided to tear into it. The contents consisted of a folded up piece of notebook paper and a card that was a bit smaller than the envelope. He set the notebook paper aside in order to read the little card. As soon as he saw the name written in the same swoopy font his breath hitched and he dropped the card.

He began to panic, he had no idea how they’d gotten his address, he wanted to move. His stomach churned as he picked up the card again, and read what was on it. The card was decorated the same, a generic message sprawled across the sheet, one that sent Adam into a frenzy trying to find his phone and made his stomach drop into a pit.

‘Mr. Adam Rivera you are formally invited to the wedding joining Mr. Kaiser Bechtel and Ms. Vanessa Findlay. June 24th. On the beach in Honolulu, Hawaii. Find attached a plane ticket, first class for your convenience.’

Adam dialed Mira’s number as fast as humanly possible, she picked up on the third ring. He stuttered for a while before he got himself under control enough to speak. “Mira, what the fuck is this?”

Mira laughed into the phone, Adam could tell that she was only slightly making fun of him. She took a minute to compose herself and began to speak, “You mean the invitation? That my friend is what gets you into Kai and Vanessa’s wedding.”

“Kai’s getting married to Vanessa.” He said, stating it to reassure himself that all of this wasn’t some kind of fucked up dream. It sounded more like a nightmare that his sixteen year old self would’ve had.

After The Hollow Adam and Kai had gotten super close, they had stayed that way for at least three years until Kai had started dating Vanessa in their senior year of high school. Slowly but surely, Kai had just phased out of his life, Adam’s and everyone else he was close too. Vanessa has issues with everyone that Kai was close to and multiple with Adam. It was always something with her. Adam was too touchy, Adam was spending to much time with Kai, and her best excuse: Adam was gay. Adam wanted to believe that Kai had fought her tooth and nail, but he had his doubts.

It was a total surprise to Adam that he’d even gotten an invitation to the event. He knew he’d rather not even go, but if his heart pounding in his chest meant anything it meant he needed to go for his own good.

The truth was, Adam had a huge crush on Kai back then. More than huge, Adam would have openly admitted if asked that he was completely and totally head over heels for Kai. He would’ve been lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss the fiery redhead. He missed their constant joking and playfulness, he missed sleepovers with the other, he missed staying up and talking about nothing. He missed Kai.

“Mira, there is no way I can go.” He hissed into the phone, praying that his urgency seeped through. She’d known, surely she would tell him it was okay and that he didn’t have to. Instead she did just the opposite.

“Adam, I know how you feel about Vanessa, but you should read the notebook paper that came with the card. I got one and it’s important.” She said, seriousness lacing her voice, he could tell that she wasn’t going to be on his side this time.

Adam eyed the piece of paper, he almost felt offended by it, laying on his coffee table begging him to open it and jump into the clusterfuck of feelings that still riddled his heart. He sighed, deep and long, hoping Mira got the point. He’d read it but he wasn’t happy about it.

“Just read the damn note, Adam. We’re adults, not sixteen year olds anymore.” Mira griped, hanging the phone up.

Adam sat back down on the couch and opened the notebook paper. His hands shaking as he did so, his normally collected composure completely gone.

‘Adam, Hi! Long time, no see. I don’t know where to start. I’m getting married, surprise! I hope it isn’t awkward to send you a letter, I already wrote Mira’s. Her’s was significantly shorter and less... heavy, I guess? Remember how close we were in Junior year? We used to stay up till three playing video games and joking around. I miss that, dude, I miss you. So here’s the proposition, I want you and Mira to come down to Hawaii next week so we can spend roughly a month catching up. We can just hangout and goof off. Vanessa’s gonna be away for a month with Skeet, Reeve, and some of her friends. At least that’s what she told me. Anyway, if you and Mira could fly down here it would make this whole thing ten times better. Listen I mentioned in Mira’s letter that I was gonna ask you something, I hope you say yes, but if not I get it. Senior year sucked, Vanessa was possessive and wouldn’t let me see you guys. She’s a lot more relaxed now, but I just want to ask. Specifically you because you’re the only person I could see the position fitting. Will you be my best man? Seriously, think it over and let me know when you get here. If you come. Anyway, you know how we promised ‘together’ in sophomore year? Yeah, together. I miss you, Adam. I really really miss you. Anyway. See you next week. - Kai’

Adam finished reading the letter and dropped his head into his hands, letting a few tears fall. It had been four years and Kai still had this effect on him. He had been sure he’d suppressed his feelings back in his Senior year, but apparently not. Adam huffed and texted Mira, again.

A: ‘Best man, huh? Guess I need to get a tux.’

M: ‘Good. I wanted you to go. It’ll be good for both of you.’

Adam read her text and powered off his phone. Laying down on the extra uncomfortable couch. He threw his arm over his eyes and before he knew it he was out cold. His dreams were filled with a certain redhead and the beaches of Hawaii.

— — —

The airport was beyond packed for a rainy afternoon. Adam made his way to his terminal, trying his best to avoid colliding with anyone while looking for his best friend. When he spotted her she was already looking at him and smiling. She’d changed up her hair since Adam had last seen her. Her new style consisted of a bob with her signature blue streaks. He reached her side and threw his arms around her in a hug.

“I missed you, Mira. You don’t come around as often as you should.” He scolded her, a teasing smile pulling at his lips.

“Sure, it’s not like you could come visit. I guess you’re just physically incapable.” She retorted, the same Mira he’d always known. Quick and witty, but also caring and understanding. He really had missed her. They took their seats beside one another waiting to board the plane that would inevitably take Adam to his emotional death. Mira noticed his tense stance and placed a gloved hand over his, relaxing him significantly. “He’s gonna be beyond happy that you accepted, you know.”

“I know,” Adam said dismally, his smile falling into a grimace, “it’s just that, I still love him Mira. It hurts that he’s marrying someone else. Not to mention I have to be right there beside him.”

Mira looked at him with sympathy, not understanding, but trying to nonetheless. Kai had always been oblivious to Adam’s feelings, although they were obvious to everyone, especially Vanessa. Mira knew why she’d decided to cut Kai off from Adam. Vanessa felt threatened by Adam. She felt a certain jealousy toward their close relationship. Mira had forgiven her, but she couldn’t say the same for Adam.

“Flight 27 for Honolulu, Hawaii, boarding now.” The too cheery voice rang out over the intercom and Adam gathered his carry on bags. Helping Mira get her stuff together he headed to give the lady at the gate his ticket. She winked at him before her face quickly turned to one of horror seeing his pride pins stuck in his duffel bag. Adam still found it funny that women felt bad for flirting with him, it wasn’t their fault they didn’t know. She led them to a mostly empty cabin. “You’ll be flying first class. Enjoy.”

Adam glanced at Mira, Kai could afford first class but Adam still felt bad that he was spending so much money on them. Kai had always been careful when flashing his money, he was always worried that someone would use him for his money. Adam had cried when Kai admitted that fact to him, he’d cried because he never wanted Kai to feel that way again, ever. But here he was flying first class on Kai’s money.

“You’ll be fine, Adam.” Mira said, taking a sip of an ice cold soda out of the ice box in the middle of the small table between them. Adam nodded in response but continued to think about how much Kai had probably changed in the past four years. What if he was hotter? What if he was fat? What if he had tattoos? Adam had gotten some tattoo’s the first year of college and he thought he looked pretty bad ass if he was complimenting himself. But Kai was a huge black hole in Adam’s mind.

In high school, Kai had been on the slightly skinny side, pale and freckled. His red hair had tinges of brown and he constantly forgot to shave so he always had a little bit of a shadow around his jawline. Adam thought it was absolutely adorable, but Kai was always worried about how it looked. Adam let himself drift off again, as he’d gotten barely any to no sleep the night before. Letting the clouds lull him into a nice rest, free of his worries.

— — —

_“Adam! Stop it!” Kai screeched as he kicked away from Adam, his giggles filling the large, dark room. He was struggling to catch his breath and Adam’s slender fingers digging into his sides didn’t help. Adam was laughing, a deep, rumbling sound._

_“And if I don’t?” He teased, a full smirk played on his face in the moonlight. Adam could see Kai’s face, tinged pink from the lack of air he assumed. It wasn’t like Kai had feelings for him. He was always talking about Vanessa, how pretty she was or how she’d changed since cheating in The Hollow. Adam didn’t buy it but he still sat and listened to Kai. This was different, it was three in the morning; they’d just cut off the Xbox and Adam was chasing Kai around his room trying to tickle him. Adam would never admit that it was to hear his laugh, the one that sounded like wind chimes on a sunny afternoon._

_“I might do something I’ll regret,” Kai answered, almost under his breath. Adam turned his head quickly towards Kai. Kai’s face was even redder than it had been, if Adam didn’t know better he would’ve considered it blushing. Kai looked up to meet Adam’s eyes, the blueish-green looked gray in the moment. They sparkled with an emotion that Adam couldn’t place. As soon as he saw it, it was gone. Kai looked away again and motioned towards the door. “I’ll race you to the kitchen.”_

_Adam watched as Kai took off towards the stairs, his footsteps fading away into silence. Adam stood there staring after him, he felt like he’d just missed a crucial moment. He sat back down on Kai’s bed and placed his hands in his head. He heard his heartbeat in his ears. He hated this, he hated spending time with Kai, it made getting rid of his feelings that much harder._

_“Adam?” He heard Kai call from the hall, concern evident in his voice. Footsteps slowly closing in on the door, Adam stood up quickly, no use in wasting the time they spent together thinking of things like that. He positioned himself behind the door so that Kai wouldn’t see him when he walked in. “Adam? Dude, this isn’t funny!”_

_Adam jumped out and began to tickle Kai again, Kai’s shriek of terror made the whole situation funnier. Adam and Kai resumed the tickle fight despite Adam not being ticklish. Adam’s worrisome thoughts long gone._

— — —

“We’re here, Adam.” Mira said, shaking him awake. He moved slightly and stretched out his arms, inhaling sharply. He looked out and his mouth opened in awe, Hawaii was beautiful. The clear, blue oceans and the white beaches, he could see why Kai had picked this place for the wedding. He smiled lightly, Kai always had good tastes.

They got off the plane and looked around the airport, Adam watched all of the couples on the plane disperse. They were supposed to be meeting Kai here, he was gonna pick them up and drive them to their condo building. Adam’s stomach was in multiple knots, his anxiety was building up as he looked around the airport for a redhead that looked like the boy he’d known in highschool.

“Adam! Mira!” He heard before said redhead barreled into his arms. Adam dropped his bags in a futile attempt to hug the younger man back. Kai stayed latched on Adam’s waist for a while. Until he pulled away and offered Adam a sheepish ‘sorry’. Adam kept his composure and chuckled lightly, as Kai hugged Mira. The man didn’t look any different, if anything he was a bit more built, still nowhere near Adam’s size, but he’d grown over the years. “Come on you guys! We have a lot of catching up to do!” He said helping them with some of their luggage and walking towards the loading bays.

Of course Kai was riding in a limo. Kai’s old butler, Davis, put their stuff in the back and started the car. Mira shot Adam a look and he returned it, their secret code. Adam slid in next to Kai and hoped that his heart couldn’t be heard by the other male. Adam sighed as he laid his head back the scent of ocean water and Kai relaxed him in a way he’d forgotten. Kai looked over at him and gave him the brightest smile, Adam almost melted where he sat.

“So guys, first order of business getting you guys settled,” Kai announced clapping his hands excitedly. Adam could already feel the love sickness coming on, he felt like throwing up, especially after reminding himself that this man was about to get married.

Mira laughed and just nodded along, she realized that she was the only one seeing the looks Adam have Kai and she smiled half-heartedly. This was going to be a rough month for her best friend. That was until she caught a glance that Kai gave Adam and she realized suddenly with a gasp that Kai didn’t just miss Adam, he was a little too happy to see the older man. She made it a point to tell Adam what she’d seen and a point to see how Vanessa reacted to them being with Kai for a whole month. For some reason she felt like the girl hadn’t changed as much as Kai had given her credit for. The whole situation felt wrong to Mira.

Adam felt the same way, there was no way that Kai felt so happy to see two people he hadn’t spoken to in four years, unless Vannessa had kept everyone out of his life. Leaving Kai lonely for four whole years and the thought made Adam seeth. But he told himself he wouldn’t talk about it unless he had proof, and a shared look with Mira made him realize they were on the same page. Kai told Davis they were ready and they were on their way to the condos. Adam just hoped he had enough self-control to make the next month enjoyable for Kai and not ruin their friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought. Comments/Kudos/Likes appreciated! xoxo


End file.
